1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sprinkler head protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sprinkler head guard positioned in a surrounding relationship relative to a sprinkler head for protection of the sprinkler head and minimize plant growth thereabout providing limited obstruction to a guard in the sprinkler head and its dispersion about an associated lawn or garden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinkler heads and guards of various types have been provided in the prior art. The need for sprinkler head guards is well known to minimize and limit damage to such sprinkler head guards that are typically secured to an underlying water manifold system. Inadvertent stepping upon or contact with these heads by individuals or lawn attending equipment has resulted in damage to the equipment and the attendant cost of repair and maintenance thereof. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,120 to Sbicca wherein a disk-like member is positioned in a surrounding relationship relative to a sprinkler head, with a series of grass simulating protrusions directed upwardly of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,003 to Harrison, et al., sets forth a one-piece sprinkler guard providing a recessed channel for positioning underneath a ground surface for protecting of components of the sprinkler conduit system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,181 to Soss provides a ring guard for a lawn sprinkler head for mounting flushly with the ground, with a central upwardly projecting ring formed with stabilizer fins to mount the apparatus relative to the sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,256 to Jaquez sets forth a sprinkler head guard with a bottom surface area greater than a top surface area to enhance stability of the guard overlying a sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,642 to Disanto sets forth a grass guard comprising a plate-like member including two or more complementary sections securable together to surround and prevent grass growth underlying an associated sprinkler head.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sprinkler head guard wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as versatility in application to a variety of surface and vegetation conditions and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.